


Bernie...And Her Dog Bernie

by Masdevallia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Dogs, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masdevallia/pseuds/Masdevallia
Summary: After it's suggested Bernadetta could adopt a pet to ease her anxiety, much to her surprise, she ends up adopting a puppy. Along the way, her puppy makes a friend, whose owner also happens to interested in forging a friendship with her as well.Written for Fernadetta Week Day 3 Modern AU/Animals
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fernadetta Week





	Bernie...And Her Dog Bernie

**Author's Note:**

> This is vaguely inspired by the time I wanted to impulse adopt a dog whose name was one letter off from mine and rhymed with mine. Bernadetta will be referred to by her full name. Bernie is the dog. And yes, I decided to combine both Day 3 prompts.

Bernadetta von Varley had never considered herself a dog person. 

She was prone to frequent panic attacks and often had nightmares. Naturally, her primary coping method was staying at home, but since delivery was costly and not to mention it was getting in the way of her duties, namely school and work, her inability to leave was only making her a burden. 

“I can’t miss work!” she told her therapist. She had considered herself lucky, because for some reason, the internship she had at the museum had turned into a part-time job. Already she had gotten a warning for not calling in before turning up an hour late because she woke up still reeling from a nightmare where her uncle appeared. Were it not for her therapist writing a note for her, Bernadetta was certain they’d have fired her and she would have fallen into a depressive spiral yet again. 

“There are suggestions as to how you can manage your anxiety. Have you thought of adopting a pet?”

“Um…” Bernadetta recalled how she loved to feed the stray kittens that would come to the gardens when she was younger. Father had shooed them out. Bernadetta tried to be more discreet when feeding them, but it turned out her mother had allergies to them. They had given her away and father did not like that, no. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t.”

“I’m aware pets can be expensive, but many have the ability to help with anxiety. You could even certify a pet as a therapy animal.” Her therapist turned the page they were writing on. “In any case if you would simply prefer not to own a pet, there are locations you can go to if you would seek out a trained therapy animal, at least momentarily.”

Bernadetta admittedly liked the idea of having a kitten of her own. One her father wouldn’t throw out into the unknown. Money wasn’t much of an issue and she did feel a little lonely in her empty apartment. It didn’t take much thought for her to at least look at a local shelter and see what they had to offer.

The shelter had some of the most adorable animals she had ever seen. There were cats she thought rivaled some of the ones she’d seen in videos. She saw a black kitten with green eyes watching her intently from their cage. 

“You’re so cute! Hey little guy!”

“Do you want to go to the playroom and--” Before the person working at the shelter finished their sentence the black cat’s face contorted and it hissed at Bernadetta, baring its teeth and clawing at the cage. 

“Never mind,” Bernadetta said, feeling dismayed to see a kitten not like her. 

“They’re still a little feral. That’s alright.”

Bernadetta observed the kittens, ultimately picking an orange tabby named Taco and a white longhaired cat named Milky to hang out with. 

It was then when another worker had come in with a medium-large dog. “It’s okay,” he said. “You’ll find your forever home some day, Bernie.” Her ears perked up at her name being said. But it wasn’t said to  _ her _ . She fully turned her body over to where the dog was. The dog was looking fully at her, his face quizzical. 

The dog walked up to her, sniffing her hand, then promptly licking it. She laughed. “You’re friendly.”

“He’s friendly, but takes a while to warm up to strangers,” the worker who brought him in said. “He does seem to prefer women and children.”

Bernadetta bent down and patted the dog, who closed his eyes and accepted her pats. “I’m here for a kitty, though, but I’m sure you’ll find a nice, loving family.” He was a pretty dog, with curly white fur all around and had patches of brown fur lining his legs and back. His long, floppy ears were black. 

The dog only shoved his head in further for her to scratch. Bernadetta could only smile, feeling warm fuzzies float all around her. 

“What’s his name? He’s a boy, right?”

The shelter worker nodded. “His name’s Bern, but we call him Bernie.”

_ So I  _ did  _ hear that right!  _ She went down on her knees and fluffed his ears. The dog slobbered a little bit. “Hi Bernie! My name’s Bernie, too! Well, it’s Bernadetta, but you can call me Bernie!”

The dog, Bernie, found her hands again and licked them. 

“He likes you. He usually takes a while to warm up to people. Do you want to play with him for a little bit in the play area?”

“I..should…” She wasn’t here for a dog. Not at all. Dogs weren’t for her. Dogs were big and messy and loud and needed attention and slobbered and needed to be outdoors and--

But Bernie the dog had such warm brown eyes and he was so quietly giving her affection. “I should…” she repeated.

All of her energy was focused on Bernie as she found herself asking questions about him. How old was he (at least one)? Was he purebred (no, the dog was mixed with two mountain dog breeds and a non sporting breed, explaining his curly fur). Was he loud (only when he saw certain people but rarely)? Did he shed (sometimes, but should be brushed at least twice a week). He was curious, poking his nose all around Bernadetta and had curled up in her lap. She stroked his fur and felt a calm ease over her.

She had nearly forgotten about Taco and Milky. 

The thought was funny. Bernie the human and Bernie and dog, living together. They would be unstoppable.

And then a few days later after two more visits, Bernie was at home with her. 

“I can’t believe I did this!” she said to him while on their first drive. Bernie was sitting in her backseat.

She had taken him to the pet store right after, buying him whatever toys he seemed to like. “I don’t know if you like fish or bacon, but we’ll see, alright, Bernie?” 

The dog nodded, as though understanding her. He liked other dogs better than humans and that was perfectly fine with her, except this would mean she would have to socialize with humans herself. She avoided it for the most part. Bernie the dog didn’t take to humans nearly as quickly as he took to her, especially men, where he would position himself between her and a man if he got too close, only rarely barking. Bernadetta understood his protectiveness and appreciated it, even though it was a little embarrassing if it escalated to him barking.

It took time, effort, and patience, but her life slowly changed for the better once she adopted Bernie into her life. She had created a routine for him. They would always have their first walk either at sunrise or an hour after sunrise. One after lunch. One at night around the neighborhood. Bernadetta didn’t like leaving her room, but Bernie did and when he was happy, she herself felt happy, too. He wasn’t a high energy dog, but she seemed to give him enough that he would go back to his dog bed and rest for a spell after.

Bernie the dog rarely left her alone, often watching her as she did schoolwork or commissions and he would watch videos and movies with her and keep her company. He would sleep near her bed and once she made certain he was trained to not make a mess on her sheets, she would let him cuddle with her at night. Best of all, the nightmares began to dissipate and when she did wake up, Bernie’s warm fur and soft breaths helped her breathe.

Bernadetta found herself knitting cute accessories for him, especially flowers around his collar and was working on several crochet hats and boots for him. They were nice distractions for her.

_ Maybe a dog was a good choice, after all. _

There was a dog park he liked in particular. It had lots of space and he would regularly play with other dogs. It was just that, naturally, Bernadetta didn’t want to interact with the other humans. 

There was one dog in particular that Bernie loved hanging out with. It was a tricolor hound with short fur and floppy brown ears and wore a bright red collar. Most distinctively, the hound wore two red bows around her floppy ears that matched her collar. She always saw that dog running with hers the most. The hound would chase her dog and then when they caught up, the hound would pounce on Bernie and they would jump alongside each other. It was actually kind of cute to watch.

A tall man with bright amber hair approached her. He was wearing a blue sweater vest and khaki trousers, in other words, he looked very preppy. Bernadetta flinched before he spoke. “Excuse me, miss? Are you the friend of that dog over there?” 

“Um...yes?”

_ Wait, did he just say  _ friend _? _ It was odd terminology but in the span of two months, Bernie was already her best friend.

“How wonderful! The dog your friend is playing with my best friend!”

Bernadetta wished for her dog to come back to her and then she could leave. She couldn’t maintain a conversation with people, especially preppy people like him. Weren’t they supposed to be snobby? “What’s their name?”

“Her name is Noblesse Oblige von Aegir but she goes by Noble.” 

It was then when Noble and Bernie saw them talking and ran as fast as they could. Bernadetta silently thanked whoever it was that brought her dog back to her. Bernadetta ran her fingers through Bernie’s curly fur, which she realized she would need to wash then brush when they’d get home.

“Well, we better start getting home now,” Bernadetta said. “Someone needs a bath.”

The stranger had opened his mouth then closed it again. Bernie whined when she clicked the leash to his collar. He didn’t want to leave his friend. Noble had nuzzled Bernie’s face. 

“It appears your friend does not want to leave, at least not quite as of yet.” 

Bernie observed the stranger and oddly enough, he did not stand between the two of them. The stranger bent down and reached out his hand to pet her fog. Bernie readily licked his hand. It was exactly the same thing he had done with her the day they had met. He pet his head. 

“His fur is a little muddy and he needs a brushing,” she said. Bernie accepted his affection. 

Noble on the other hand, watched her intently before sniffing her shoes. It was apparent she had taken a liking to her, no doubt due to having her dog’s scent on her. She raised her body on her hind legs and was holding onto Bernadetta’s knee, demanding affection.

The stranger stopped and looked at her. “My apologies, I did not ask for your names. My name is Ferdinand von Aegir and as you know, this beautiful princess is Noble.”

“Um, uh, I’m uh Bernadetta and this is Bernie.” She realized how ridiculous this sounded. At first it seemed amusing, but now she felt embarrassed now that it was happening, she wanted to disappear into a puddle. “Um uh, the shelter had named him Bern which was a funny coincidence.”

“Indeed! A rather amusing and most fortuitous coincidence”! He went back to giving him affection. Noble had let go of her grip on Bernadetta’s knee. Bernie was lapping it all up. She supposed she could stay. “I have noticed that these two have become fast friends and I resolved to myself to speak with whoever is this dog’s best friend! Surely, we can arrange to meet another time!”

It was then when Noble got back on her hind legs and held onto Bernadetta’s knee once more. Bernie was looking at her as though he understood the conversation. 

Bernadetta hadn’t expected her dog to be enraptured by another human, usually he just ignored them or actively came between them. But Noble was a sweet dog, especially as she panted when Bernadetta rubbed her floppy brown ears.

“You said your name is Ferdinand?”

He nodded. He wasn’t bad looking in any sense and didn’t seem like he would kidnap her, yet there was something odd about him, especially his speech patterns, which didn’t really fit with his preppy attire. No, not at all. But if that weren’t the case, then Bernie wouldn’t have been so openly affectionate with him. “And you are Bernadetta, yes?”

“Um, sure. We can hang out. Um, here’s my phone number.”

They exchanged numbers. “I look forward to our next meeting! And so does Noble!”

Bernadetta had pried her dog apart when they left the dog park. “I know you know I don’t like other humans, but we’ll give those two a chance,” she said to her dog. The white parts of his fur were absolutely caked with mud. “But you’re getting a bath, stinky!”

* * *

Ferdinand had messaged her the very next day asking if she was free to take her dog out to a walking trail. Bernadetta didn’t feel like going out and spending time with people this quickly, but ever since Bernie came into her life, she had been outdoors a lot more often. 

Bernie was sitting on his doggy bed. “So do you want to see Noble again?” she asked her dog. 

Her ears perked up.

“I guess you do want to see her again, huh?” 

Her dog was able to make friends easily, but to her it was an incredibly hard task. And Noble’s owner seemed friendly enough, too. She messaged him asking where they would meet, agreeing for the sake of her dog. 

The two dogs gladly greeted each other when they came across the spot where they would meet. Even though Bernie the dog was likely younger than Noble, he was still bigger than her and plopped on top of her. 

Like his dog, Ferdinand had a friendly disposition. He was wearing a red sweater vest this time around. He had on a wide grin, his teeth white and shiny. No one ever smiled at her. Feeling embarrassed, she looked at her dog instead. “Bernadetta! It is good to see you!” 

She carefully watched other dog owners and joggers pass them. “Um, hi. How’s it been?”

“I am doing well, Bernadetta. I see Bernie is rather content today.” 

They both began to walk on the trail, their dogs walking closely side by side. Bernadetta tried to think of conversation topics but they did not come easily to her. 

“How long have you been with Bernie at your side?” he asked. “Either you are new to town or perhaps he recently came into your life.” Bernadetta focused on the foliage, trying to listen in to Ferdinand’s words. It was difficult keeping eye contact with him.

“Um, the second one. I’ve only had him for a little while. What about you and Noble?”

“Noble’s mother lives with my father. He was not...enthusiastic when her mother birthed puppies who were not of pure stock.”

“What is she?”

“My father bred Aegir hounds, which are highly sought after, but I disagree with the methods involved. Noble looks as though she is a pure Aegir hound. She has everything it takes. A short tail, the finesse, a curious nose--” Bernadetta saw Noble’s nose on the ground, sniffing. 

“But she’ll live longer and have less problems, won’t she?”

Ferdinand smiled. “Precisely. My father sees our family name as compromised. He wanted to send Noble and her siblings to a shelter, but I rescued her.”

“What about her siblings?” 

“Well...with some help, I found families for them. After all, their mother is a decorated and honored beauty known by all in the canine world.” 

“Oooh.” Bernadetta wouldn’t have known anything about that.

“And what about you?”

“Um...I went to adopt a cat and two visits later, I ended up walking out with Bernie and um, yup. That’s it, the end.”

He laughed, his laugh pleasant to listen to. She could see that like some dogs, his corner teeth were pointed. “What a succinct, story, Bernadetta!”

It was awkward, but Bernadetta saw her dog was being playful with his friend and Ferdinand, although a little awkward and loud himself, was genuinely nice and not someone who she feared was using his dog to murder her. 

“Do you like tea, Bernadetta?”

She nodded. “I like Albinean Berry Boba a lot.”

“I know of a store if we leave the trail right over there. We can have some and talk some more.” 

Bernadetta had learned a lot about him. He was also a grad student, but was studying history, much to his father’s chagrin. Bernadetta had heard of the Aegir name before, her father had mentioned it a few times, but she never paid attention to it. His family was well known, but he was considered something of a black sheep. He loved dogs, all of them, and even though his family had a storied past with them, he had different beliefs at the end of the day.

Bernadetta wasn’t comfortable to admit much about herself but revealed what she could as they sipped iced tea alongside the trail and made small conversation. She realized this wasn’t so bad. None of this was bad at all. 

They would meet on more occasions whenever possible for the next few months after. It started out with them going on a trail or perhaps the dog park before it turned to early morning and late night walks. Ferdinand was her constant contact and after some more repeated meetings she began to grow comfortable around him and found him cute once her anxiety withered away. It helped that Bernie absolutely loved Ferdinand and Noble seemed to love Bernadetta as well.

“Um, Ferdinand?” she asked him one evening when they were walking their dogs. 

“Yes, Bernadetta?”

“Do you want to hang out at my place or...something? M-maybe we can watch a movie. What do you like?”

“I much prefer musicals and classic movies.” That made sense. He was refined, even if his dog didn’t act that way most of the time. “What about you?”

“Oh um, scary movies, maybe, or funny ones. Anything’s fine, really.”

“Is this...right now?” he asked.

“Y-yeah. If you’re not too busy. I don’t have any homework to do right now and I’m free, but if you’re not free then I understand.”

“I do not mind.” 

Bernadetta had cleaned up her place prior, even though Bernie sometimes made things messy for them, but if she was staying still, especially on the couch or bed, he would curl up besides her and cuddle. 

The couch was barely big enough for the four of them. Bernie was a big dog and growing but there was no way Bernadetta wouldn’t give him space. That also meant Ferdinand was huddled extremely close to her, which made her heart beat a mile a minute. 

Bernadetta hadn’t noticed it at first, but Ferdinand was really handsome, in a classical kind of way, and it helped that his mannerisms were polite and non threatening. Everything about him was so kind and sincere, to the point where she was feeling safe and completely at peace. 

“I’d ask if you want a snack or popcorn, but Bernie’s really settled in!”

“I do not mind, but I fear that Bernie and Noble will have their way if we leave.”

“Or they’ll take over the floor as well.”

Both of them laughed together. “Let me make the popcorn.” 

Once she was done, both dogs did indeed make it impossible to sit so they just retreated to the floor, where both dogs followed. They moved the pillows and blankets down with them.

“You know, Ferdinand,” she said when the opening credits began to roll, “It’s fun to hang out with you.”

“I like spending time with you as well, Bernadetta. And Bernie, too!”

Their hands met right after and her heart began to pound wildly as the movie played. Bernadetta could barely keep her other hand steady as she ate popcorn. Bernadetta never quite knew what perfect moments were, exactly, but right now, sitting next to Ferdinand and being with the dogs had qualified as it. It was great being alone, but it felt even better being with others she cared for.

Bernadetta realized she was quickly falling for Ferdinand not long after he left. 

Naturally, she was freaking out in her bed after he left. “Bernie, I think I like him! What if he doesn’t like me? He’s too cute and sweet and perfect!” She screeched. Bernie curled around her, like an oversized teddy bear. “But if I tell him I like him, we might lose him as a friend and I don’t want you to lose Noble, either!”

Bernie whined. Bernadetta dug her fingers into her dog’s soft fur and held onto him even closer like she did after she woke up from her nightmares. He was such a good dog, always calming her down whenever she was scared or overthinking. 

“I know, at least I have you, but...I dunno, it’s amazing having him around, too.”

Ferdinand brought sweets and tea the next possible evening they could meet. “Will you choose what we shall watch this evening, Bernadetta?” He was too kind, too sweet to her and she couldn’t deal with her thoughts exploding yet again.

She froze at the sight of him after she closed the door, holding the box of sweets and their two plastic cups of bubble teas. He placed them on the dining room table. She couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe. Both dogs were on her at once. 

“Is something the matter?”

“Sorry, you must think Bernie...I mean, Bernadetta’s a freak.” If there was one weird upside to having a dog with the same nickname as you, it was that Bernadetta could no longer insult herself with the word “Bernie”. She could insult herself all she wanted but her dog had no faults, aside from being a big eater who had an occasional fascination with Bernadetta’s own food and may have tried to sneak a bite. 

Ferdinand shook his head. “I do not think any of those things. Please calm down.”

She couldn’t breathe. He surely did.

Both dogs leapt at her. Noble was closest. Bernadetta hugged her. “It’s okay if you two don’t want to come over anymore. I get it.”

Noble did not move from her spot. Bernadetta hugged Noble some more. “That is very much not what I would like to do, but if you were to wish so, then I would only take my leave then.”

“Please don’t go! You two mean so much to me.”

Ferdinand had helped Bernadetta up, meeting her teary gaze. “You are quite special to me, as well, Bernadetta.”

“I just don’t know why you would want to spend time with me!”

He gently moved forward, hugging her. Bernadetta liked the feel of his arms around her. “To think I was merely expecting this to be like the other evening. Bernadetta, it is not often when I am able to make friends. I often have a er...rather difficult time making them. I had assumed, at first, that perhaps they were not simply ready to interact with a von Aegir, but I learned that was simply not the case. I am not very adept at reading others, not in the way I think I am. Yet you are remarkably easy to be with. I find myself understanding you, and…” he trailed off, his face flushed.

“I just...I’m a little scared.” She let go of him. “I like you, Ferdinand. I like you a lot. And I’m scared you’ll leave me if you don’t like me that way. And Bernie loves Noble, he loves you, too, and I...”

Ferdinand laughed. Bernadetta wanted to start sobbing again. “I believe it is much too soon and much too complex for either of us to admit our undying love for one another! But...Nothing would make me happier than to spend more time with you. Perhaps in a more romantic light, even.”

Bernadetta wiped the tears off her face. 

“May I come closer?” he asked. 

Bernadetta nodded. He took both her hands and kissed them. 

He kept a hand raised. “We can drink some tea tonight, but what I was thinking is perhaps instead we can sit closely together and chat about all the ways I am starting to adore you.” Bernadetta’s heart pounded as he brought them back down and kissed her, his arms wrapped around her, making her feel safe and secure. Bernadetta heard her dog make a noise she couldn’t tell, but it seemed like a happy noise.

He was warm against her and she felt as though she were floating on air. She broke the kiss. “And um...wow,” she said, spellbound. “I’d like to do the same.”

They walked to Bernadetta’s couch where they had their teas and in between kisses would talk about the ways they liked each other. Their dogs, naturally, interrupted them for cuddles, which they readily accepted. 

Bernadetta never thought she would have been a dog person, no, but she would have never imagined this outcome for her. Bernie was her best friend, her companion, her savior; and Ferdinand and his dog also brought light into her world. She felt so full, so special and cared for by all of them.

She couldn’t help but think it was amazing not to be lonely anymore, and she wouldn’t be, not ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of notes here: I think Bernie the dog is a mix of a Bernese Mountain Dog, St. Bernard (see what I did there), and a Standard Poodle. Noble is definitely part beagle (a doggo I used to babysit myself) and whatever you want it to be. 
> 
> Despite this being Bernadetta POV and her dealing with her anxiety, Ferdinand is implied to be on the spectrum here. I teach students who are autistic/adhd combined so I hope I was able to portray this well!


End file.
